


Sun Tea

by TheOriginalAdvocate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalAdvocate/pseuds/TheOriginalAdvocate
Summary: It's a hot, lazy day. Dean and Cas are in love, that's all there is to it.





	Sun Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic, so I'm sorry if I write them OOC or make other mistakes.

It was incredibly hot, to begin with.

Dean had decided to take advantage of the blistering heat and do what he remembered hearing about from one of Sam's books when they were kids: make sun tea. It was a simple process. Put some tea bags in a pretty big jug of water and keep it in the sun for a few hours, put in the refrigerator, and make sure you drink it quickly. He knew it was a pretty Southern thing to do, which he also knew Cas was a sucker for.

Speaking of Cas, he had gotten up and trudged his way into the kitchen, sneaking his arms around his boyfriend's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "Morning."

"Good morning to you, too." He placed the jug on the windowsill where he knew the sun would be the most direct. "Sleep well?"

His angel sighed. "Not as well as I hoped. Come back to bed with me?"

"Cas," he laughed, "it's almost noon."

"It's hot and I'm tired."

Dean turned around and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Go take a shower. You'll cool off and wake up."

"Ugh, fine." Cas gave him another kiss. "Can you also make food?"

"Hm... I guess. I'll run to you when the house is on fire, 'kay?"

"Sounds good."

He watched as his beloved went off to go take a shower. The ring box in his bedside drawer was almost begging to be taken out, the gem the colour of the sea to match his eyes was crying to be put on his finger. He loved him, and he couldn't wait to ask him the question of all questions.

That would have to wait for another day, another time. There was sun tea to drink when it was done.


End file.
